


Next to Olivine City

by OpalSparks



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Gen, Pokemon Special Discord Summer Collab, Summer, event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalSparks/pseuds/OpalSparks
Summary: Gold convinces Silver and Crystal to enjoy a day at the beach with him, instead of being cooped up inside with their usual daily routines. This story is part of a summer collaboration event from Pokemon Special Discord. My partner was Mist.





	Next to Olivine City

It was a hot summer day in Newbark Town. It was about the time of year when everybody wants to have fun at the beach. It seemed that two certain individuals had a different idea of fun, however, as Gold gathered from two of his best friends.

Gold sighed as he glanced at his bedroom, where the door was wide open to reveal his best friend practically glued to the television screen. There was no doubt that Silver was watching Proteam Omega, Gold thought. As for their friend Crystal, she was always very busy in helping Professor Elm and Professor Oak in their research.

It was ridiculous. Silver and Crystal should be outside, enjoying seasonal activities, not cooped up indoors. Gold had enough of it, and got up out of the chair he sat in. He walked over to his room, and picked up the remote at his bedside, and turned off the television.

Silver quickly shot a glare at Gold, looking annoyed. “What was that for, Gold!?” He yelled irritably. “I’m missing the show!”

Gold just looked at Silver, clearly unamused. “Silver, my mom bought you the entire DVD collection, quit being so dramatic.” He responded drily.

Silver sighed, knowing that there would not be any good argument against Gold’s statement. “Whatever, what do you even want?” He asked, stretching his arms in the air a little.

Gold folded his arms. “All you ever do, when you aren’t training, is watch Proteam Omega on my television. We’re going to Olivine City, to the beach. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.” He said, rather demanding.

Silver just gave Gold a blank stare, and shrugged. “Fine. But I’m only going because of the battle facility that recently opened nearby Olivine City.” He said, and started to stand up.

Gold shrugged, a dumb smirk on his face. “Whatever you say, Silv.” He snickered a bit as he walked off. “I have to calls to Professor Elm and Professor Oak.”

Gold had done exactly what he said he would. He called the two professors, and easily got them to give Crystal a break. Mostly because they thought she should take the day off anyways, seeing as she works just a little too hard. Gold and Silver were waiting together in Violet City to meet up with Crystal. It was Crystal’s hometown, so Gold wanted to make it a little easier for Crystal to make the rendezvous with he and Silver. As they waited, Crystal showed up, wearing the overall shorts and ribbon newscap that Mirei made her wear before.

“Gold, you better have a very good reason for convincing the professors that I needed a break from my work.” Crystal started immediately, folding her arms as she raised an eyebrow at Gold.

Gold grinned, and threw an arm around Crystal’s shoulders. “I do, Crystal! Silver and I are going to the beach beside Olivine City, and you’re coming with us!” He stated confidently.

Crystal looked a bit unamused as she gently pushed Gold off of her. “Who do you think you are, telling me what I’m going to do?” She huffed at him, and sighed. “Fine, I’ll go. But next time you tell the professors I need a break without my permission, I’ll give  _ your face _ a break.” She finished with an angry, fake smile on her face.

Gold seemed a little nervous, rubbing the back of his head. “Ehh...understood.” He said, hiding behind a very unamused Silver.

Silver looked at Crystal, and smiled a little. “Are you ready?” He asked her in an unusually warm tone. He was in a better mood than usual.

Crystal looked faintly surprised, but smiled happily. “Yeah, I am. Let’s go already!” She replied, walking ahead of both Gold and Silver.

Gold huffed, and stormed ahead of Crystal. “No way, I’m the leader of this group, so I’ll walk at the front!” He said.

Crystal looked annoyed. “Excuse me, ‘leader’? Says who?” She responded in irritation. “Quit making a fool of yourself!”

Gold laughed a little bit in response to Crystal. “Why don’t  _ you  _ quit being so serious for once in your life, Super Serious Gal?”

Silver sighed, shaking his head as he followed his bickering friends along, though he smiled. He wouldn’t have it any other way than how they were right now, even if it meant a little peace and quiet. He sent out his Honchcrow. “I don’t know about you lovebirds, but I’d rather fly there than walk all the way to Olivine City.” He stated, grabbing ahold of Honchcrow’s talons as the dark bird Pokemon began to take flight.

Gold and Crystal’s faces flushed red at Silver’s most unexpected remark. Perhaps Blue’s influence on Silver was only growing a little more heavy on him.

“Silver!? Why you…!” Crystal looked flustered, and groaned in annoyance as she sent out her Xatu. The Pokemon proceeded to grab Crystal’s shoulders with its talons, and lift her into the air.

Gold was still blushing, but sighed, and laughed a little. “Alright, alright, don’t you go leaving  _ me  _ behind now.” He said, and sent out his Togekiss. He climbed onto the Pokemon’s back. “Alright Togebo, let’s go!” He grinned eagerly, his Togekiss following the other Pokemon through the air.

After a short flight, Honchcrow, Xatu, and Togekiss landed with their respective trainers. Gold, Silver, and Crystal returned their Pokemon, and made their ways to the changing booths at the beach to change into their swimwear. Gold wore swimming trunks with red stripes, Silver wore black and red swimming trunks, and Crystal wore a light blue two-piece bikini with a pokeball design. The two-piece was likely not her idea, as she seemed somewhat self-conscious as she approached her friends.

Gold blushed faintly when he saw Crystal, he stared at her wide-eyed. “H...Hey Crys. Y’know, I kind of thought you might be wearing...well, something different.” He said.

Crystal’s face turned red, and she glared at Gold, covering her chest. “Wha-!? Gold, you’re such a pervert!” She yelled at him.

Gold looked nervous. “No, no not like that! I swear, I meant that...well, I thought you’d wear something more like that?” He said, pointing at a girl in a cute, modest one-piece swimsuit made to look more like a dress.

Crystal sighed. She shook her head. “Well. Normally, you’d be right, but my mother just  _ insisted  _ that I wear something like this instead. And well, it’d probably hurt her feelings if I never wear it.” She said.

Silver couldn’t help but to smirk as to how familiar that sounded. He recalled the time that Crystal had said the same thing when she wore her shortalls. “Again, huh?” He asked in an amused tone.

Crystal looked at Silver, and huffed. “I swear, Gold is seriously rubbing off on you. You’re both becoming idiots.” She folded her arms.

Gold laughed quite loudly in response. “Oh quit being so prissy, Crys! We came out here to have fun, remember? Relax a little bit, it would do you some good!” He stated.

Crystal sighed, and rolled her eyes. “Oh all right, all right. I got the memo.” She responded.  
After a short moment of silence, Gold, Crystal, and even Silver started to laugh a little bit, and the three of them seemed to mentally agree on letting their Pokemon out to relax with them, before the three trainers raced toward the ocean water.

All day long, Gold, Silver, and Crystal played around in the water, while their Pokemon seemed to be having a blast in the sand. It seemed a perfect day for all of them.

Crystal looked at Silver, seeming to remember something with a look of confusion on her face. “Hey Silver? When we were flying on our way here, didn’t you say you were just going to go to the battle facility near here?”

Silver flinched dramatically, realizing he’d been caught in his lie. “Er...well, you see Crys...The battle facility can wait. I should train my Pokemon more, first!” He responded.

Gold gave Crystal an unconvinced glance. “If you ask me, his Pokemon are in tip-top shape, and so is he as a trainer…” He muttered.

Crystal smiled with an amused shake of her head. “...Silver, can’t you just once, admit that it’s great to be around friends? I promise you, if you just say so, you’ll feel a lot better.” She said to her red-haired friend.

Silver looked a little awkward, rubbing the back of his head. “I...well…” He sighed. “Oh, all right. Yes, it is good to be around you two. It’s great, actually...yeah...it is.” He smiled faintly.

Gold grinned widely, and threw an arm around Silver’s shoulders. “Aha! I see you smiling, Silv! You  _ do  _ know how to have fun sometimes!” He said. “For a second, I thought you might have caught super serious-itis from Crys!” He laughed.

Crystal huffed, and glared at Gold now. “And just  _ what  _ is  _ that  _ supposed to mean!?” She retorted in annoyance.

Gold laughed at Crystal’s reaction. “Oh come on Crys, learn to take a joke once in a while.” He said, splashing Crystal with water.

Crystal let out a squeal, and pouted. “Oh, that’s it! I’m going to get you for that!” She said, and splashed water in Gold’s direction. However, Gold got behind Silver, leaving the redhead to get splashed instead.

Silver looked at both Gold and Crystal, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes. He smirked, and got both Gold and Crystal caught up in a single, large splash. 

From then on, it seemed like a war between the three trainers as they just kept splashing each other from that point on. Once the day had ended, and all three trainers got home, even Gold was so worn out that he’d gone to bed before Silver, who was usually the first one to sleep in the household they shared with Gold’s mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have noticed that this story is unlike most of my other work. Usually, my fanfics are related to shipping, reader inserts, or AUs. But this time, it's just a fun little story involving the Johto trio. Honestly, I think the Johto trio are underrated.


End file.
